Our efforts here are two fold. 1) We have now produced a hybridoma antibody which will identify 100% of all rheumatic fever patients. Isolation of the gene controlling the expression of this marker is currently under investigation using a cDNA library from a rheumatic fever patient B cell line. 2) We are using blastogenesis assays to determine whether the RF marker blocks the immune response to streptococcal antigens.